


Suit and Tie

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst thinks it’s the suit, but it’s definitely the suit.  ( Takes place after Mr. Greg )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

Amethyst thinks it’s the suit, but it’s definitely the suit. She hasn’t stopped staring at Pearl since she came back from her trip and has been strutting around in the damn thing all evening. It fits her in a way that a dress never could, defines the muscles in her arms and her legs, perfectly frames her ass whenever she bends over. This is by far, Amethyst’s favorite outfit on Pearl.

It’s not like she doesn’t like Pearl in dresses or skirts, she really does prefer them especially when Amethyst can get Pearl dripping through her pants and the skirts just made it easier to access those areas. However, she really does appreciate the suit. The suit looks good on her from a fashion stand point and Amethyst knew nothing about fashion. She just knew the suit made her horny and it was going to come off.

Getting Pearl in the mood for sex wasn’t hard. Sometimes, Amethyst tried way too hard but other times she could tell the corniest joke imaginable and Pearl would initiate something. It depended on about one hundred different things and right now, the way things were going they wouldn’t be able to. The problem is, Amethyst is good at flirting and Pearl is oblivious to it. Amethyst can think of fifty different examples of when it’s happened and Pearl will deny each and every single time. Now, she’s just laying on the couch and watching Steven’s small television she stole from his room. She’ll occasionally look up at glance over at Pearl from the kitchen or from wherever she is cleaning up the mess from this morning.

“Are you going to wear that all night?” She asks, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl lying in her lap.

“Well, Greg and Steven did go through the trouble of having it made for me. I don’t see there being anything wrong with keeping it on just a little longer.”

“Whatever.” Amethyst shrugs, eating the handful of popcorn before taking a few more pieces.

“You know, I really did have a fun time. I think Greg and I might make some sort of new but strange friendship out of this.”

“Yippie,” she watches Pearl come over to her and stand in front of the television. “Hey, I’m watching something!”

“What’s wrong?”

She huffs, “I’ve spent the past hour flirting with you and you’re just walking around cleaning.”

“Yes because you made a mess while I was gone and I could punish you for it but I figured, I’ll just clean it up.”

“Punish like how?” Amethyst raises an eyebrow, sometimes Pearl could be a little kinky.

“Please get your mind out of the gutter, Amethyst. Let me finish cleaning up and we’ll see what happens.”

“Okay, but you have to keep the suit on.”

Pearl raises an eyebrow but doesn’t ask any questions, just goes back to her cleaning. She finishes sweeping, washes, dries and puts the dishes away and when she’s finally done she comes over to the couch and sits next to Amethyst who moves her feet only to put them in Pearl’s lap. Pearl rests her hands over Amethyst’s boots, begins to tug them off and place them neatly next to the couch.

“You really had fun on your trip?” She looks over to Pearl.

“I did. It was an interesting experience followed by impromptu musical numbers.” She kicks her own shoes off, bending over to place them neatly next the boots.

Amethyst snickers, “you can’t do anything without singing and being really gay, can you?”

“If you’re going to insult me, I can just go to my room you know.”

“Geez, Pearl, lighten up.” Amethyst sits up, moves the bowl to the floor and looks at Pearl. “Really though, I’m glad you had fun.”

“Thank you.” She smiles, “so you like the suit, huh?” She’s fiddling with the bow tie until it unravels and she folds it and puts it on top of her shoes.

“Yes, so much. I still wish you would wear skirts though, so much easier than pants.”

“Why don’t you just wear a skirt if you want someone to wear one? I’m sure I can accommodate you.” Pearl moves, leans in close to Amethyst and rests her hands on her thighs. “I can picture it, too. I could spend all night teasing you and then I can just trail my hand up your thigh and slip a finger inside oh, it would be so easy.” Pearl smiles, her thumbs rotating circles against Amethyst’s inner thigh.

“Why are you so good at that?” Amethyst asks before kissing Pearl.

They’re only kissing and Amethyst already has her hands on that stupid jacket and is pulling it off of Pearl. She’s rushing to take off that tuxedo as much as she loves how it looks on her and decides to pull Pearl down on top of her after it’s off. The next problem is the buttons that are proving to be stubborn and as much as Amethyst wants to rip the cotton, she’s patient. Pearl helps pull the shirt from her arms and then she’s shirtless.

Amethyst gets just as distracted with Pearl in clothes as she does out of clothes, the only difference being Amethyst gets to kiss and touch her nude skin. She loves everything about Pearl, down from the curve of her collarbone to the way her skin flushes when she’s touched. She wants to touch and kiss every single part of her but she starts however, by unbuttoning the trousers she’s wearing but Pearl stops her.

“You can’t get me nude if you’re not going to take off any clothes yourself.” She pulls back, finding a comfortable spot against Amethyst’s lower legs with her own legs to either side of them. Her hands tug at the black tank top she has on, pulling it up and over Amethyst’s head, letting those perfect heavy breasts of hers spill out from it.

“You’re not playing fair,” Amethyst says after Pearl’s fingers trail down against her chest, thumbs pressing into her nipples and rubbing against them.

“Sure I am. We’re both not wearing a shirt.”

“Come here,” Amethyst pulls up just to kiss Pearl again, brings her back down on top of her and trails her lips from Pearl’s mouth to her neck. She’s biting and licking and keeps one hand on her shoulder and the other has given up with the buttons on the trouser. They’re already half undone but Amethyst’s patience runs thin and she slides her fingers underneath the cloth and rubs against Pearl’s outer lips. She’s wet, Pearl’s always so wet with just the simplest of touches and it makes sliding her finger inside so easy. It wasn’t even just in which Amethyst enjoyed, it was also the minuscule movement of her arching her back or a quiet moan or groan forming in the back of her throat.

“Who’s not playing fair now?” Pearl asks, biting her lip as that lone finger thrusts inside of her.

“You started it.”

It goes on like this for a while, Pearl’s goes back to kissing Amethyst and Amethyst continues with just that one finger inside of her and Pearl is whining so much. Practically begging for Amethyst to add more fingers, to fuck her, to do something else. “Can you please…” She trails off, feeling a thumb brush over her clitoris if only for a second.

“Can I what?” Amethyst snickers.

“Fuck me, please just fuck me.” Pearl only ever swears during sex, she gets fed up when she’s teased and if Amethyst doesn’t oblige to her demands she would still get what she wanted. If she had to tug off her pants and sit on Amethyst’s face until she pleasured her correctly, she would have.

Amethyst slides her finger out so she can properly pull those trousers off of Pearl. She wants to do it for two reasons; the first being it will allow Pearl to spread her legs as wide as possible and the second reason was just because she can and will tease Pearl as much as possible and it was easier with an opened surface to work on.

She slides two fingers in this time, curls her fingers inside but it’s still not enough for Pearl. She starts grinding her hips down against Amethyst’s fingers, pressing her lips back to hers and still wanting more. Amethyst tries to give her more, slips a third finger inside of her and uses her thumb to rub circles against her clitoris. Amethyst is so pleased by the muffled moans and how dripping wet Pearl is that she obliges in thrusting her fingers quicker. It’s beautiful to listen to.

The best part about having sex with Pearl is that when she’s about to cum and does in fact cum, it’s a beautiful sight. The way her toes curl, her back arches, those muscles spasm and the moans coming out from her mouth are practically delicious. She always says her two favorite parts are kissing followed by making her partner orgasm but Amethyst’s favorite part is the end of it all, when they’re both too tired to move and there’s that sweaty afterglow that she always thinks Pearl looks gorgeous in.

Pearl takes time to relax her body, uses the time pressing kisses against Amethyst’s chest and toying with her nipples. Pearl’s teeth tug against one of her nipples and she groans. It’s not just the teeth that distract her but the knee pressing into her clothed crotch, the fingers sliding underneath the waistband of her pants, and just the look on Pearl’s face. She’s good at this, always has been good at this and she takes pride in that. She likes pleasing other gems, she loves pleasing Amethyst and if she could spend the rest of her life doing it she would. So something like this was easy for her. She knew every place on Amethyst’s body that would make her moan and groan and body shudder. Pearl knew what she liked and disliked, how to make her soaking wet in seconds and get her to cum even quicker. She really does love Amethyst.

Pearl moves her knee just so she can pull off Amethyst’s pants from around her hips. She’s not wearing any undergarments, she never wears any undergarments so those plump lips were the first thing Pearl could see as she neatly folds Amethyst’s pants and sets them on top of the back of the couch. She grips Amethysts legs, pulls them up and pushes them towards Amethyst’s chest and out of her way. She settles herself right in front of her pussy, uses a thumb to press from the top of her hood and drag it down until she can teasingly press the tip of her thumb inside. She just wants to feel how wet she is.

“You always make fun of me but you don’t understand how wet you are. It’s magnificent.”

“What?” Amethyst doesn’t even know what to say to that, Pearl’s always complimenting her for the strangest things.

“I just think you’re really beautiful, especially from this view.”

Amethyst blushes, “shut up.”

Pearl hums, switching from her thumb to her third finger and circling against her hole. She’s getting a few frustrated sounds from Amethyst who has always been so inpatient but the deep moan she gets when she slips a finger inside is worth teasing her. "And just look how easily you can take me in, that's just proves what a good girl you are, all trembling and wet for me." Pearl’s fingers are much longer and thinner than Amethyst’s, yet she can still get so deep inside of her and illicit the most alluring sounds. It’s not just the finger inside of her that makes Amethyst moan, it’s Pearl’s tongue that begins to stroke and soothe her. Pearl quite likes the scent and taste of Amethyst, she tastes like sweet musk and smells earthy; it reminds her of bergamont and patchouli and the wetter Amethyst becomes, the more and more that taste sits on her tongue.

Pearl manages three fingers inside of Amethyst, thrusts them deep inside of her until she’s crying out for it deeper and harder. Her lips take in her clitoris, begins to suck on it and lap attentively at the small bundle of nerves. She can hear those moans and feel Amethyst falling apart underneath her touch and can’t help but encourage those cries.

She pulls her mouth from Amethyst, drags her lips up her body and keeps those three fingers buried inside of her. “How’s my girl doing?” She smirks, biting at her neck.

“Maybe you should talk less and put that big mouth-” She shuts up and lets out a deep moan when Pearl manages to slide a fourth finger inside of her.

“You’re so close, Amethyst, all you have to do now is relax and focus and feel those fingers working inside of you.”

Pearl hums as she moves her mouth from neck to chin to lips, just so she can kiss Amethyst. She presses her lips so gently against them, feels Amethyst shift underneath her and arches into her touch. Amethyst always takes her time with orgasm, it can take her a while to build up to that point but Pearl is always so patient with her. Takes time to kiss her and touch her in all of the right spots, even brushing over that little bundle of nerves again until she tenses up and finally cums.

“You’re such a good girl,” Pearl pulls her fingers from Amethyst, brings them up to the gems mouth and trails that slick over her bottom lip.

Amethyst can’t help but blush at her words, still in a daze, “maybe next time you can keep the suit on.”


End file.
